When multiple individuals would like to discuss a matter over a phone call, the individuals may join a conference call to participate in the discussion. Typically, the conference call includes one moderator who may perform various administrative actions with respect to the conference call. In the traditional model, the moderator may set up a virtual “room” based on a telephone number and a predefined conference call identifier, such as a conference code. The moderator may also identify the billing account associated with the conference call. Typically, the moderator may control who may join or is currently connected to the conference call by attempting to control the distribution of the predefined conference code that provides access to the conference call.